


Clean

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Myranda cleans Sansa in preparation for her wedding night.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Myranda scrubs her with force and strength suited to a scorned lover. The water is becoming cold and pearly gray, but she continues her scrubbing. Sansa grits her teeth as she focuses on the tops of her shoulders. 

“You must be clean,” she grunts, bracing a hand on her shoulder, “You must be clean all over for tonight.” 

Myranda drops her free hand towards her chest. Sansa presses her knees together, but refuses to whimper as she focuses on her breasts. 

She digs into her nipples with quick, sharp circles. The scratch is cruel, sending unwanted tingles straight between her legs. Flush spreads over her cheeks, creeping down her neck and breasts. Erect, her nipples threaten to become raw as she scratches more and more. 

She must be clean tonight.


End file.
